


I'll take you to the moon

by ShinElisse



Series: I'll take you to the moon [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, High School, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinElisse/pseuds/ShinElisse
Summary: It all felt so unreal to Kibum. From the moment when Jonghyun, the boy he admired from afar for ages, came to him and greeted him for the first time ever, till the moment he lowly and sensually whispered to his ear :"I'll take you to the moon, Key..."





	I'll take you to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at time when Jonghyun's song MOON was out. It inspired me for this short one-shot.  
> It does have a sequel, though. I hope you will enjoy this and the sequel and will tell me your opinion ^^

Kibum was ordinary teenager, going to school, having troubles and few friends. People always described him as pretty and they made fun of him for the same reason half of the time, because he was too pretty. Boys were afraid to be with him because they didn't want to turn gay for someone like that and girls were jealous of his beauty. Therefore, Kibum had only very few friends and he didn't mind it. With his personality, he didn't mind not being popular or wanted. He preferred honesty and small circle of good friends who talked to him at school too. However, there was one person Kibum would love to know - other than watching him from a far. Kim Jonghyun. The boy with lightly pink hair and puppy eyes, slim yet muscular body. He was adorable and yet, Kibum has seen him turn sensual and hot. The feline-like boy was picky when it came to boys he liked but Jonghyun was like angel sent from heaven with gift of writing. Yes, Kibum heard some of his poems when he read them for the class and he loved it. He loved details and how deep his words were. Kibum was watching him for two years now. Watching him in the cafeteria, in halls or on grass on school grounds and he often found Jonghyun looking back at him (maybe because Kibum's staring was too obvious) but the younger boy quickly looked away, pretending he didn't notice him. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to him, god, he craved it, but he was too unsure, too afraid that the pink haired boy wouldn't like him or his personality. The worst from all was that even though girls were crazy about Jonghyun, he wasn't player and didn't accept anything from them. He was... nice. Like an angel.

Today wasn't different at all. Kibum was walking through the hall since it was time to go home and he walked past Jonghyun. He could feel himself almost melting because the other boy was smiling handsomely at his friend who probably said something silly. Kibum looked at him almost longingly and when Jonghyun's deep brown eyes found his, his breath hitched and he looked away immediately, fastening his pace of walking. Some things about high school were really true, he realized.  
After reaching his house the boy sighed and greeted his parents, having small talk with them and then going to his room. Kibum was good son. He never talked back to his parents because he never did something to anger them. He was good at studying too and he was most of the time at home which made his parents even being okay with the fact that their son liked girls and boys as well. They had him under their eyes and knew he wasn't doing anything bad so they trusted him with his preferences as well.  
Kibum studied for a moment, then daydreamed about pink-haired boy from school and his beautiful smile. He was wondering how it would feel, being smiled at, hugged by those strong arms, kissed by those lips...  _What the hell, Kibum!_  he scolded himself in his mind because he shouldn't have such thoughts about someone whom he didn't know at all. But kissing wasn't a crime or anything bad, right? He could at least wonder how it would feel, since he will never really find out about it. He was awaken from these thoughts by his mother's voice calling him for a dinner and after nice dinner he came back to his room just to take a shower and lay down to sleep. His last thoughts were about smiling puppy eyes. Something very pleasant for the boy.

 

 

When Kibum woke up he didn't feel like going to school but he knew it was a must because he wasn't good at lying so he couldn't pretend to be sick. Dressing up into white jeans and black t-shirt he took his bag before actually going to school. The day and classes seemed to be so long, the boy always drumming his slim fingers against the desk and looking at the time. When it was finally time to go home the black-haired boy sighed in relief and walked out of school building just to be stopped by beautiful voice.  
   
"You're Key, right?" 

Kibum's eyes traced black jeans and yellow t-shirt, perfect neck and sharp jawline just to quickly jump to brown eyes. Jonghyun's eyes which were now focused on Kibum. The boy's heart skipped a beat and for a moment he couldn't speak, move nor blink his eyes. Jonghyun's head tilted to the side and Kibum decided he had to speak in order for the other boy not to think of him as a weirdo.

"I'm .. Kibum actually. But you can call me Key. Some people do call me that." he said softly and the smile that appeared on the older boy's lips amazed Kibum. That smile was beautiful and it was directed to him.

"Kibum is nice too.. but I will go with Key. It makes people what kind of key you could be." he said and his lips curled into playful smile.

And Kibum was breathless. What was happening? Was Jonghyun really talking to him? Teasing him at that? The boy wasn't shy at all, but with Jonghyun he didn't know what he could or couldn't say and do so he chose silence instead, only his curious eyes focused on Jonghyun's.  
The older boy rubbed his nape with sheepish smile on his lips and Kibum almost cooed at the sight because right now the latter was adorable.

"I guess you're wondering.. what I'm doing here. OH god, right. I'm Jonghyun, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself." he laughed softly, extending out his hand for Kibum.

The younger boy couldn't help but laugh softly too. Of course he knew Jonghyun's name, who didn't. But the question was how did Jonghyun know His name. Kibum wasn't going to ask though. Looking at the other's hand he hesitantly took it and shook.

"Nice to meet you. Although you still didn't say why you're here." he allowed himself to be a bit playful and it was great move it seemed, because Jonghyun's expression was surprised but then oddly pleased as he smiled.

"The pleasure is mine. I was just.. wondering if you wanted to hang out?" he asked and Kibum almost choked on the air. He asked him to hang out. 

"Why-" Kibum blurted out dumbly before he could stop himself. He was just too surprised. They have never talked and Jonghyun knew his name and was asking him out.

It probably wasn't the answer Jonghyun was expecting because he widened his eyes before chuckling sheepishly. "Well, I have seen you around a lot and you.. kind of caught my eye? I would like to know you better and be friends if you wanted , too."

 _Yes, god, I would love to Jonghyun,_  he thought and longed to say but he didn't say anything only looked at the other with surprised expression. He couldn't believe that the latter noticed him and wanted to be friends. Kibum was dreaming about this moment for two years and now finally, his wish was being granted.  
Slowly, he smiled, almost shyly as he nodded. "That would be nice, yes."

Jonghyun's eyes brightened and he grinned widely pointing forward. "Now?"

Kibum raised his eyebrows surprised and parted his lips. "N-now? But we have bags.." he said, pointing to his and the other's school bag. 

The answer he got was adorable laugh and shook of pink hair. "I thought that we could leave it in your house? I'm sure you want to tell your parents first. That you're going out, that's it." he said, his brown eyes honest.

The black-haired boy was amazed because Jonghyun seemed to think of everything. He could definitely spend more time with this boy. Yes, they have just started talking but once Kibum will be comfortable to be himself, he was sure that he would enjoy the other's company even more.   
Nodding, he smiled and started walking slowly together with Jonghyun, ignoring hushed whispers from people who saw them. They walked in silence and it seemed like the older boy found the silence comfortable, however, Kibum didn't like it that much. He felt the need to talk and know the most about him since he could ask now.

"So.. your major is writing, right? Why writing?" he asked softly, his cat-like eyes turning to the boy next to him and Kibum realized for the first time that Jonghyun was shorter than him. That didn't make him less attractive though.

Jonghyun hummed with that handsome smile of his and put his hands into jeans pockets as they walked. "I liked the freedom of word I guess? I have been always good with words because I read a lot and I wanted to make something different, something... mine. So I started writing and I played with words. I wanted my words to caress people. Literally. I want people to feel, not just read the words I write or say. I put emotions into writing and that's what reaches people's hearts." he explained and Kibum could only nod, his eyes averted to the ground.

Jonghyun was right. His words caressed people. Even now, when he wasn't trying to make a poem, his words making sense in a way Kibum could never imagine or explain. When they reached his house Kibum smiled and took Jonghyun's bag so he could put them inside. He couldn't take him inside because his parents were at home of course and given he has never brought someone home (apart from his best friend) they would be suspicious, most likely. Entering the house he called out for his parents but no one answered him. Weird, they should have been home. Shrugging, the boy wrote a note saying he is out and will be home later before he came back out. Jonghyun seemed different but Kibum couldn't pinpoint what was different so he shrugged that thought off.

"Where should we go?" he asked, smiling and for a moment it seemed like Jonghyun wasn't present there because he was just staring at Kibum. "What.. is wrong?" he asked hesitantly and sighed in relief when the other shook his head but blinked.

"You have dimples.. It's beautiful. Your smile is beautiful."

And this time, Kibum did choke, his cheeks flushing with red and he covered them with his hands, his actions done on reflex before he realized what he has done and he cleared his throat. "T-thanks.. Where did you say we should go?" he said quickly, trying to change topic. And he succeeded though he didn't miss that small smirk which appeared on pink-haired boy's lips.

"I have one place I have never showed to anyone. We could go there. It's a place where I get inspiration." he said and the younger boy blinked few times.

Jonghyun just offered to show him place no one knows about. He felt so damn special though he shouldn't because him and Jonghyun weren't even friends, right? Nodding to the other's words he smiled. "Sounds great. Lead the way."

The older boy grinned widely and surprised Kibum by taking hold of his hand while he led the way just like Kibum requested him to do. Actually, Kibum didn't remember much from the walk they had or the conversation they shared because he was too focused on the way how his hand felt in Jonghyun's, bigger one. It was weird because he was just thinking about how it would feel, the other day and now he was experiencing it. His daydreaming stopped only when they reached the place Jonghyun wanted to show him and it was beautiful. And only now Kibum realized it was dark outside which surprised him. Have they walked for so long and he didn't notice it? His legs didn't hurt. Frowning slightly he was interrupted by Jonghyun's hand rubbing his arm. 

"You don't like it here?" he asked softly, unsure glint in his eyes and it was all Kibum needed to speak.

"Of course not. I mean, of course I like it here, Jonghyun. It's amazing." he smiled, nodding his head and then turning to look around. They were on some kind of hill over the city, nothing but trees around them while under them were city lights and the view was amazing. This evening was also warm and sky was clear so Kibum could see beautiful moon and stars. It was actually romantic and he almost blushed at the thought.

"What are you thinking about..?" husky voice asked right next to his ear and if it wasn't for strong arms wrapping around him from behind Kibum would have jumped up and shied away from feeling he has never felt before.

He had no idea what was happening. Why was the older boy hugging him and being so close? Should  he push him away or act like nothing was wrong? What was it that Jonghyun wanted? Kibum was sort of innocent when it came to these things. Dating, kissing and other things. He was just sixteen after all and he was too picky to just "jump" anyone who looked good. He was about to push Jonghyun away but the scent which filled his senses stopped him, his hands palming arms around him instead. Jonghyun's scent should have been illegal. It smelled like something spicy yet so exotic. In one word - dangerous. It lurred you to stay in place but not because of fear but because the need and desire you felt when this scent reached you. And so the boy decided to speak, pretending that arms around him and lips next to his ear were doing nothing to him.

"About.. how beautiful the moon and stars are. Have you ever wanted to go there? To the moon? Try how it felt to go and be there?" he asked honestly, his head turning to the side just a bit, not being confident enough to face the boy behind him. The answer he got though, sent millions of shivers through his whole body.

"I'll take you to the moon, Key.." Jonghyun whispered and planted small kiss on Kibum's ear, making him close his eyes and lean back to the other like he was put under the spell. "Do you want me to do that..?" pink-haired boy continued in whisper, his sinful lips now attached to Kibum's neck and it made the latter shiver once again, goosebumps appearing on his skin.

He wanted to agree. God, he was in state of euphoria when he wanted nothing else than Jonghyun to take him. To the moon, to the bed, on the floor, anywhere he wanted, but his mouth never worked together with him. "I have never been even kissed, Jjong." he whispered and his cheeks tinted with pink color and he was angry because he almost never blushed yet with this boy he was a mess.

Jonghyun's actions with mouth stopped and he slowly turned Kibum around, putting finger under his chin and tilting his head up so he would look into his eyes. Jonghyun's hair shone in the moonlight and Kibum was amazed by the fact that Jonghyun really did look like an angel. The only missing thing were wings. The older boy's lips curled up into gentle and charming smile before he spoke. "Then it's time to change it." he said lowly and cupped Kibum's cheek, his face leaning in and when their lips were just a breath apart his deep brown eyes looked into Kibum's. "God, you're so pretty." he said with sign of neediness in his voice and then it happened. Kibum felt his lips press against his and it was like whole world disappeared. His first kiss was with someone as perfect as Kim Jonghyun. His lips were soft and gentle at first, not moving (probably giving Kibum time to get used to it) just pressing against Kibum's plump ones and when the boy was sure that the latter wasn't going to push him away he moved his lips slowly. It took Kibum only half a second to follow his lead and move his lips with the other's. It was amazing feeling and Kibum didn't want to stop. Ever. Jonghyun probably felt it too, because his lips became  rougher, moving faster with needier feeling as his arms slowly wrapped around his waist and he pulled taller boy to him, their bodies pressed together. Kibum reacted instinctively and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's neck, one his hand tangling into his soft, pink hair and Kibum was sure he will never forget how it felt against his fingers. The kiss became more passionate, boys' heads turning to the side and Jonghyun's hands slid down to younger's round ass, groping it which made Kibum gasp into kiss. Jonghyun smirked against his lips before he entered Kibum's hot cavern with his tongue, exploring every inch of it, making the younger boy moan. Jonghyun must have liked that because of the way his grip on him tightened and his kiss became almost sloppy. Kibum will definitely remember his first kiss forever.   
When it was too long and Kibum needed to breath he pulled away though lazily but with very audible gasp for air. His heart was beating very fast and his breath was shallow but he could clearly hear Jonghyun's small, fond laugh.

"You're so adorable... yet so sexy." he said before licking his lips and kissing breathless Kibum again.

The younger boy didn't refuse nor hesitate in returning the kiss, all his actions done on instinct and he was probably doing good because Jonghyun growled lowly when Kibum nibbled on his bottom lip. Kibum didn't know how it happened but he was suddenly laying on the ground, shirtless, the grass not feeling hard under his back at all which was weird but he was probably too lost in this new feeling called pleasure to actually realize pain on his back. Jonghyun was hovering over him, his lips attached to his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses there and slowly going lower to his collarbone... And Kibum lost it when the pink-haired boy bit and sucked on tender skin under his collarbone. He fisted the other's soft hair and arched his back which was rewarded with pleased hum from Jonghyun. Kibum's mind was a mess and he felt like it was cloudy. He vividly felt each of Jonghyun's touch but he needed more.   
And he got it. Somehow, he found himself being naked and showered with compliments said in low, raspy voice while his pale skin was peppered with kisses and needy touches. His eyes were closed and body arched in pleasure as big, warm hand wrapped around his erection that was craving attention.

"Jjong!" the younger boy gasped in pleasure, head pressing against the ground and it weirdly felt soft and fluffy like a pillow would.

Answer to his gasp was bite and suck on his delicate hipbone - Kibum realized that Jonghyun was marking him. Marking him his. At this thought Kibum's heart skipped a beat but he was awaken from his thoughts, moaning out loud when he suddenly felt something wet touch the tip of his member. His eyes shot open and he propped himself up on his elbow to look down just to see Jonghyun's tongue circling the tip of his cock. Just mere sight made Kibum moan and tremble. The older's dark eyes looked up at Kibum and he smirked, caressing Kibum's thighs. The next thing Kibum knew was being breathless and moaning, writhing underneath Jonghyun because the latter was giving him the first and without doubt best blowjob ever. His skillful tongue was swirling around his member each time his head bobbed up and down and his strong arms were holding (or better gripping) Kibum's thighs which made him feel even more pleasure. Pace of his head fastened and Kibum was very near his peak since this was the first time ever what he received a pleasure like that. His hands were fisting Jonghyun's pink hair while the other pleasured him with hums of pleasure on his own, obviously enjoying the taste of Kibum in his mouth. It was few moments ago, with one particular, hard suck when Kibum came undone into Jonghyun's mouth, moaning loudly his name. Kibum felt like in heaven, his whole body was too light, almost floating in the air (that's how he felt) and still trembling with his heart beating so fast it almost jumped out of his chest. He tried to calm down when he looked down at Jonghyun who was licking his lips, tasting remaining drops of Kibum's cum before he looked up and smirked.

"You taste so good, Key.." he said lowly before tilting his head slightly. "It's the time."

Kibum was confused, his own head tilting to the side now. "Time for what..?"

And Kibum could only see Jonghyun's lips parting as he spoke.........

 

  
**_BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!_**     

  
Kibum's eyes shot open upon the sound from his alarm and he sat up so quickly his head spun and he had to lay down again, chest heaving up and down quickly. He was so confused but after a moment of looking around he realized what has just happened. The whole thing was just his dream. He has dreamt about Jonghyun and him... The boy blushed deeply over the thought and he felt like crying. It was everything so nice, so perfect - he wished it was really true. Sighing, he sat up this time slowly and ruffled his hair. He needed to get to the school and he has never hated that fact more than now. Throwing away the blanket he gasped at the sight of his pajama bottoms being wet. The boy has come to his pants over a dream. He felt embarrassed by that and groaned as he hurried to the bathroom to take a shower.  
After quick shower he had breakfast with his parents but wasn't smiling at all. Actually, his mood was quite gloomy because of the dream he had. It was nice dream but waking up to reality was annoying and maybe a bit painful because now he was back to just watching Jonghyun from a far. Sighing as he entered school he was careful not to meet Jonghyun because he was sure he would be even more embarrassed.  
The day was slow but Kibum managed to avoid pink-haired boy. It was at lunch break when he was coming out of cafeteria when he bumped into someone. 

"Oh, sorry." he mumbled, bowing immediately and when he looked up to see who was the person he has bumped into he gasped, surprised. 

Deep, puppy eyes looked back at him and soon, Jonghyun chuckled softly and shook his head. "It's okay. My fault as well." he said with that handsome smile of his and Kibum stepped back a bit.

Memories of his dream came to him, remembering how those lips felt against his body and he couldn't help but blush. He didn't blush easily but facing the boy you watch for so long, and that after having wild dream about him, was embarrassing.

"You're Kibum, right?" Jonghyun said softly, corners of his lips curled up into smile and Kibum cursed in his head.

"I- have to go to class, sorry." he almost stuttered as he bowed his head and turned around just to walk hurriedly away.

"But exit...." Jonghyun started saying, pointing behind his own back but Kibum was already away. ".... is this way." he finished softly for himself, his head tilted at the other's weird behavior. 


End file.
